A device of the kind described above has been the subject of the previous patent application No. T02001A000386 of Apr. 20, 2001 by the same Applicant. The previously proposed device was applicable both to a motor vehicle, where the relative wind generated by the motion of the motor vehicle can be exploited to actuate the rotation of the micro-fans with the consequent generation of electrical energy, and in general as a stationary generator device actuated by wind energy, for instance to energise the lighting of road signs or the like.
Studies and experiments conducted by the Applicant have shown that the previously proposed device has the advantage of allowing to generate electrical energy even at low or very low velocities of rotation of the micro-fans. On the other hand, in the case of high velocities of rotation, the generation of electrical energy can be limited to a certain extent by the fact that dynamo-electrical generators undergo a saturation phenomenon above a threshold velocity.